


Romance

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [15]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Day 15 of SepTitansDickkorybabs fluff
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Barbara Gordon/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: SepTitans [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Romance

Barbara waited for the familiar silver car to pull up. When it did, she wheeled herself in and got situated. Kory kissed her hello while Dick waved from the driver's seat. After Kory moved to the front seat, Barbara was bombard with greetings from Mar'i and Jake who hugged her happily. As they drove home Babs thought she couldn't be happier with her partners and the kids.


End file.
